


[podfic] The Twelve Labours of Sean Parker

by growlery



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Audio Format: MP3, Ensemble Cast, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Sean Parker. He's 24 years old, he hates most condescending authority figures as much as they hate him, and he's just joined a crime syndicate called the Harvard Connection. This is going to go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Twelve Labours of Sean Parker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Twelve Labors of Sean Parker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/338739) by [antistar_e (kaikamahine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikamahine/pseuds/antistar_e). 



> Created for podbang 2013. The caps in the cover, as ever, are from homeofthenutty, and the music is from Bang by Empires.
> 
>  **eta:** thanks so much to bessyboo for fixing the m4b! she is the best ♥

  
  
[mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/012013021101.zip) / [m4b](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/The%20Twelve%20Labors%20of%20Sean%20Parker.m4b)  
3:17:30; 181 MB, 374 MB


End file.
